Extraños Sentimientos
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Sabía que estaba prohibido ese amor, pero él lo iba a hacer, lo iba a cumplir. Advertencia de Pinecest.


Extraños Sentimientos: **Hola, Camaradas, ¿cómo están?. Aquí está presente su amigo MontanaHatsune92 con una nueva historia, pero esta vez con la serie "Gravity Falls", verán, desde hace mucho que me ha llamado la atención y he deseado probar con ingresar en el asunto del Pinecest, cosa que tal vez me resultaría un desafío pero aquí estoy, listo para hacer la prueba.**

 **Este pequeño One-Shot tiene, como se dijo más arriba, Pinecest, así que están advertidos pero no habrá Lemon. La sinopsis será que durante las vacaciones de verano en Gravity Falls, la cama de Dipper sufre un desperfecto y él deberá dormir con Mabel en la suya, cosa que ya desde el inicio él siente una extraña sensación cuando está con su gemela, pero a la vez, teme las consecuencias y represalias si se llegan a enterar sus amigos y familia, ¿podrá mantener en secreto sus sentimientos? ¿Qué pensará Mabel al respecto?.**

 **Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el desarrollo de este fic.**

 **Y como siempre digo, no soy dueño de Gravity Falls, ésta pertenece a Alex Hirsch y a Disney XD. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

\- Parece que varias tablas de tu cama se han roto, Dipper, ella ha soportado muchos Veranos con humedad y cambios bruscos, puedo repararla pero me tomará hasta mañana, ¿quieres que me la lleve a mi casa y haga las reparaciones?. Preguntó Soos al chico de gorra azul, el cual estaba sintiendo que su cabeza iba a estallar, ¿en dónde dormiría?. No podía hablar, tenía una expresión de terror, como si estuviera en una película, ¿acaso dormiría en el piso o en el sofá de la sala?. Esa segunda opción era mejor rechazarla inmediatamente, ¿quién soportaría al Tío Stan cuando se quedaba viendo la televisión y sus movimientos por la casa?.

Dipper guardó silencio un buen rato, mientras que Soos se iba con la cama para llevarla hasta su casa y repararla, el joven no dijo nada al respecto, se quedó completamente callado.

\- ¡Espera, Soos!. [Le detuvo justo a tiempo antes de que el trabajador de la "Cabaña del Misterio" se fuera, ya que había terminado su día laboral junto con Wendy y ambos estaban listos para volver a sus casas en el pueblo] Está bien, puedo esperar, por un día. Respondió finalmente a la pregunta de su amigo.

\- No te preocupes, yo te aviso, tú tranquilo. Hizo Soos su promesa, el cual se despidió de su amigo y cargó la cama en aquel coche que tenía, partiendo hacia su casa para repararla.

Una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo, sentía que estaba por colapsar, quería recostarse y poder leer el "Diario", pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo, simplemente volvió a la planta alta, donde allí estaba Mabel jugando con Pato, su cerdito.

\- ¡Hey, Dipper! ¿No te quieres unir?. Le invitó su gemela a que jugara con su mascota, pero el chico retrocedió, una sensación de frío recorrió su cuerpo, como si fuera un balde de agua fría que caía encima de él, provocó que el muchacho retrocediera y saliera de allí hasta la salida de la "Cabaña del Misterio", donde estaban saliendo los últimos visitantes, cosa que llamó la atención de su Tío Stan, el cual estaba contando el dinero que había ganado el Museo aquel día.

* * *

Se sentó en un tronco de árbol, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, quería respuestas, ¿por qué reaccionó así al ver a su hermana gemela? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquellos momentos?. No podía hallar a las mismas porque tenía una nebulosa, la cual formaba una tormenta de más dudas y eso llevaba a que entrara en la angustia.

\- _"¿Qué me está pasando? Hace...hace ya varios días que vengo sintiendo una rara sensación cuando estoy cerca de Mabel, pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso estaré loco de la mente?. Sí, puede ser eso, son sentimientos que marcarían mi futura entrada a la Pubertad y a la Adolescencia, pero una cosa es con Wendy pero ¡¿con mi hermana?! ¡¿Qué es lo que se me cruzó por la cabeza al tener esas imágenes mentales de ella y yo casado?!. Estoy delirando, tal vez...tal vez con dormir a su lado, pero sin hacer nada, lleve a que las cosas se solucionen, sí, puede ser esa la respuesta a todos estos problemas"._ Pensó en esos momentos, al principio eran más dudas y cuestiones, pero tal vez con esa idea en su mente, las cosas se pondrían mejor y hasta mejoraría.

Solo necesitaba esperar hasta la noche.

* * *

Había caído la noche en Gravity Falls, una inofensiva lluvia empapaba las calles y caminos de los bosques y el pueblo, la gente se sumergía bajo el sueño de Morfeo y en la "Cabaña del Misterio" ya estaban listos para irse a dormir los ocupantes de la misma.

\- Hasta mañana, Tío Stan. [Se despidió Mabel de aquel hombre, dándole un beso en la mejilla].

\- Jeje, igualmente, Pequeña, buenas noches. Se despidió Stan y de ahí se dirigió hacia la planta baja, tal vez miraría un rato la televisión, alguna película a esas horas y luego se dormiría allí, pero a su vez, Dipper se hallaba en la encrucijada final.

\- ¿Vienes, Dipper?. Preguntó Mabel, quien le tomó de la mano y él tragó saliva, mientras que iban subiendo hacia la planta alta, en donde estaban las camas, mejor dicho la única cama, ya que la otra estaba en reparaciones.

El corazón del pequeño latía a mil por horas, ¿Qué debía decir en esos momentos?. Un momento, si llegaba a responderle a Mabel y pasaba Stan por esos momentos, tal vez inoportuno, sería el final de él y lo tildarían de enfermo mental y loco por ese sentimiento oculto y que ya lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

\- Dipper, ¿te pasa algo?. Preguntó su gemela, la cual abrió las sábanas e invitaba a su hermano para que se acostara en el lado derecho de la cama, cosa que él tuvo que hacer, temblando de miedo pero cumpliendo la orden de la muchacha.

\- Gra...Gracias, M...Mabel. Agradeció Dipper, quien se estaba tapando con las sábanas pero ella no se quedaba dormida en ese instante.

\- Juguemos a algo, ¿te parece?. Sugirió ella, dirigiéndole esa sonrisa tan contagiosa que haría feliz hasta la persona más amargada y triste de la Tierra.

\- Esta...está bien. Tartamudeó en el momento de responder a su sugerencia.

\- Bien, yo empiezo, ¿Qué pensarías si un día estuviéramos casados? Me refiero cuando tú tengas a tu pareja y yo a la mía. Lanzó ella su primera pregunta, cosa que al oír la palabra "casado", era como si fuera alcanzado por las balas de una ametralladora y cayera abatido.

\- Bueno...yo...es medio complicado de decir, pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos pensar en otras cosas, Mabel?. Preguntó Dipper, quien quería cambiar la conversación, ya que ésta resultaba inquietante.

\- ¡Jajaja! Vamos, Dipper, no seas tonto, es solo una pregunta normal y te doy mi respuesta. [Dijo ella, tras reírse] Yo me sentiría muy triste si llegáramos a romper contactos, aunque fuera feliz con el chico que el destino me tendrá preparado, estaría triste si tú y yo nos separamos, tomando cada quien su camino. Alegó ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al castaño.

Se detuvo en la búsqueda de sus pensamientos por su mente, al oír la voz triste de Mabel sobre un posible alejamiento de ambos cuando crezcan y el sentimiento de nostalgia que le invadía, llevaba a que el muchacho se la quedara viendo.

\- Tú sabes que, a pesar de cuando crezcamos y tengamos nuestras familias, nunca dejaré te olvidaré. Te lo prometo. Hizo el chico su promesa y alzó el dedo meñique para hacer la promesa.

\- ¿Lo prometes, Dipper?. Preguntó Mabel.

\- Lo prometo. Juró el chico y ambos gemelos hicieron el juramento.

Ambos hermanos se recostaron de vuelta en la cama, pero Dipper seguía despierto, mirando al techo, la lluvia causaba sueño pero a la vez él no podía dormirse, quería hacerlo pero esa sensación al estar al lado de su hermana, le seguía causando problemas, así que estaba listo para hacer esa "misión", la cual sería una misión suicida.

Ahogó un pequeño suspiro, se mordió los labios, la veía dormir tan pacífica, tan tranquila, ¿acaso ese era su destino? ¿Estaba enamorado de su gemela? ¿Qué dirían sus padres cuando se enteraran de ello? ¿Qué pensaría su Tío Stan?. Todo eso le preocupaba y sabía que no lo dejarían tranquilo, sin embargo, una parte de sí mismo no le importaba las consecuencias.

Se acercó hasta ellas, temblaba otra vez del miedo, temía a todo, aproximaba sus labios pero volvía a retirarse, asqueado, pero finalmente logró dar el primer paso y estar a unos centímetros de su hermana, la cual abrió los ojos, ya que sintió una presencia y se quedó sorprendida de ver a Dipper cerca de ella.

\- ¿Dipper? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?. Preguntó ella y eso provocó que el muchacho se pusiera pálido y casi se cayera de la cama.

Recostó su espalda contra el marco de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? De todas las personas, ¿por qué tenía que ser mi hermana?. Quería saber el joven, quien estaba angustiado.

\- Dipper, ¿Qué...?. Preguntó Mabel, la cual se acercó.

\- Estoy enfermo de la mente, soy un...soy un chiflado. Se siguió culpando el muchacho.

\- Dipper, ¿acaso tú me besaste?. Lanzó Mabel su pregunta decisiva y él quedó helado.

El muchacho se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aún tenía grabada esa imagen de él mismo besándola en los labios, cosa que le daba miedo decirlo.

\- Sí...lo hice...Respondió con tartamudeo.

La muchacha quedó helada al oír eso.

\- Merezco que me odies, cometí un horrendo acto. Le dio "luz verde" para que le lanzara de todo, pero en aquellos momentos, la gemela lo abrazó tiernamente.

\- No te preocupes, ¿sabes? entiendo perfectamente esto, pero por otro lado, ¿qué importa lo que nos depare el Futuro?. Mientras que estemos juntos, aún cometiendo eso, nosotros seremos felices, ¿no crees?. Dijo ellas esas palabras, las cuales comprendió el castaño y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Nunca te dejaré, lo prometo. Prometió, mientras que ella le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Por siempre juntos, Mi Dipper. Añadió ella su promesa, juntando su meñique.

\- Para toda la vida. Finalizó Dipper, mientras que sellaban su pacto con un dulce beso y con ello se quedaban dormidos bajo el "concierto" que la lluvia daba al caer sobre el techo de la "Cabaña del Misterio".

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No me maten XD, este es mi primer fic de Pinecest, acepto las críticas pero no insultos, sean buenos. Lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo que ansiaba probar con esta pareja, sin embargo nunca pude, no por miedo, sino por otras cosas, sin embargo al final decidí hacer el salto. Así que bueno, ¿Qué opinan?. :)**

 **Cuídense y que tengan una buena semana.**


End file.
